


Kanashii and Aizen

by LukaThorne



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	Kanashii and Aizen

 

 

 

Kanashii is sitting in the bathtub when suddenly, the door opens, and Aizen walks in. He walks over to her, and smiles evilly.

 

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Kanashii demands, glaring at Aizen from her spot within the bathtub.

 

"Maybe..." Aizen says in a mocking voice. Kanashii looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"What do you want, Aizen?" Kanashii demands, growing irritated.

 

"To take a bath?" Aizen says in a tone that makes it sound like a question.

 

"I'm in here right now! Not to mention this is the tenth squad's bathing quarters. Do you not have one of your own in the ninth squad's barracks?" Kanashii questions before looking away from him. "Go away." She commands.

 

"No." Aizen says in a smug voice.

 

"Whatever!" Kanashii says as she turns away from him, completely intent on ignoring him. She closes her eyes, only to suddenly feel the bath water start to move. Not long after, she feels someone sit behind her with their legs on either side of her. She looks behind her, and is surprised to see Aizen there. "Oh...KAY! Aizen is in the bathtub with me...and is sitting BEHIND me." Kanashii mutters too low for Aizen to be able to hear her. She spins her torso around, and looks into his eyes, only to notice that he's smiling. A shiver goes up her back.

 

"Cold?" Aizen asks, running his hands up Kanashii's arms.

 

"No." Kanashii says in an angry voice before she turns back around. A few moments pass before she feels Aizen's legs rubbing against hers. "Oh, come on, Aizen! This is just plain WRONG!" Kanashii shouts, completely pissed off.

 

"Point?" Aizen asks, cocking his head to the side.

 

"Um...that I don't want to be in this predicament, maybe?" Kanashii questions in a humorless voice.

 

"Then what kind of predicament would you like to be in?" Aizen asks in a seductive voice.

 

"Well, I don't really k-" Kanashii begins, but is cut off by her suddenly feeling Aizen's tongue on her shoulder. "No! Get away from me!" Kanashii shouts as she tries to push him away from her. Aizen moves up, and begins to lick the side of her neck. Suddenly, a shiver runs up her back.

 

"Don't worry, Kanashii. I'll keep you warm." Aizen purrs as he continues to lick the side of her neck.

 

"NO!" Kanashii shouts. Aizen wraps his arms around her chest. Her whole body suddenly freezes as she feels his free hand feeling her stomach. Slowly, his hand moves downward until it reaches her private. Where it stops, and begins to feel around. "NOOOO!" Kanashii shouts as she flinches against his hand. She begins to squirm around in the water.

 

"That is very naughty, and naughty girls should be punished." Aizen says in a husky voice. Kanashii stops moving when he grabs her breast, and digs his sharp nails into it until he draws blood. "Now...have you changed you mind?" He asks next to her ear.

 

 _*I can't move, he has me pinned down...what am I supposed to do? Oh, big bro, I wish you were here.*_ Kanashii mentally says, looking at the ceiling. Aizen's fingers run over her skin, smearing the blood around her chest until it spells out AIZEN.

 

"This can't be happening!" Kanashii mutters before her eyes go wide when he stops, and moves to her neck. He licks all the way up to her jaw before going half way down, where he bites her. She screams in pain.

 

"Did it hurt that bad?" Aizen asks with a chuckle. A tear falls down her face and she closes her eyes. "Gave up, huh?" Aizen asks. Kanashii doesn't answer him. Aizen laughs, and starts to dig in her private with his nails. She screams, again, but doesn't fight back.

 

 _*Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll get bored and leave.*_ Kanashii says in a hopeful voice. Aizen takes his teeth, and grabs her earring. He pulls till he rips it out of her ear. She screams, and starts to thrash around, to Aizen's delight. He licks the blood, and smiles. _*Dammit that hurts! Why me?*_ Kanashii demands as tears fall down her face. Aizen stands up, and laughs.

 

"See you later, Kanashii." Aizen says as he smiles. Kanashii looks up at him, and Aizen gets down on one knee. He roughly jerks her head toward him. "Have a good day, my beauty." He says before standing up. He laughs, and walks out of the tenth division's bathing quarters, leaving her there; in pain, bleeding and traumatized. She slowly lifts her wounded body out of the water, grabbing a towel as she does. She wraps the towel around herself, and goes to her room to treat her wounds.


End file.
